Verglas
verglas “Like the bark of trees & the soil beneath us, the color brown is for support.” Verglas Age: 12 draconic years Gender: agender (they/them) Tribe: MudWing (pure) Theme(s): song, song, song Statuses: alive - royal, bigwings This character belongs to Fear. Please do not tamper with this page's content. Also do not take any concepts from this page, thank you. Appearance Being notably larger in size than the others surrounding them, Verglas is the bigwings of the royals, the eldest daughter to the throne of Queen Axinite - yet to most, they do not uphold the appearance of a royal. In fact, they are often confused for the role of a prince or royal guard instead of being the current heir. With all of the 'they's and 'they're's, one can also safely assume that based upon their androgynous appearance they prefer the same treatment in regards to their pronouns. Verglas' build is a mix of fit and slim for MudWing standards. Their head is flattened, as well as widened, yet it still holds a slightly disproportionate look to them with the thickness in their neck. Being slim for a MudWing - a bigwings no less - one expects the limbs to be slimmed too. The tail of the royal is narrower, noticeably longer in length than others. The texture of their being seems to be hard with a cold temperature; Ver's scales are presented with bumps and little nicks from a frosted appearance. The membranes of their wings also take upon a rougher feel due to this. With further inspection, one could decipher that she spends time up north with her typical scent of pine and (in general) the cold. One could also, at times, likely hear the shifting of weight much like trying to walk through a massive cluster of branches or through thick snow and ice. Mayhaps even both? Verglas' scales have a sound that equates to this, though it is not upsetting to hear. Some find it to be a soothing way to present themselves. Though, the stiffness of the royal heir to the MudWing throne is not to be taken lightly. As a MudWing, they are still more than capable of handling their own in fights. Their noise assists them in wintry weather up north, but can still be burdensome regardless. They can move fast when they want to, and still blend in with their colors. With primary scales of teak, and underscales of pine, most think that Verglas truly may be one with the forests. Their talons glimmer with the colors of ebony, spines and horns matching accordingly with streaks of the color. Naturally, the spines and horns of Verglas are a touch lighter. Secondary colors on the MudWing are presented bestly by the colors of deep cedar wood. Oddities are exhibited in portions among the topside of Verglas - in varying hues, from the head to the tail tip, there's a strange birch pattern; both in coloration and pattern. Their wing membranes are presumed to be a similar shade of cedar, if not a lighter shade. Verglas also appears to have speckles of muddy brown in some aspects of their scales. What seems to top off their appearance though, seems to be the frosted, icy look to their light brown eyes. They take pride in their eyes, but do not find it to be their best or most notable feature. To them, they do not uphold any naturally attractive features. However, they do decorate themselves up at times. Most of the time the royal can be found wearing a pair of silver spectacles. On occasion they adorn themselves with silver earrings or necklaces that may contain icy gems, or a series of axinite cuts. Verglas seems to never take off a ring on their left paw which contains an axinite gem on it in regards to her relation to Queen Axinite. Personality While not known for being a beauty like their mother, Verglas is arguably the most reliable, trustworthy, and honest of her family. MudWings are known mostly for their visible strength, but they can also show their emotional and mental prowess if it is necessary to do so. They're a very capable individual, able to get things done rather quickly and efficiently when it comes to projects, meetings, or contracts of some sort. Being a comrade to Verglas is something like being part of the family, being part of their troop. If you've gained enough of their trust that is. Outside, they do seem rather quiet, but it's not intentional. They sinply have the preference of observing and remaining reserved. To delve deeper into their personal thoughts and lifestyle, you need to be able to handle building a strong bond with them beforehand. Though not known for being a comforting character, they will be around to talk things out with you if they must be or happen to already be there. They will not proceed with whatever else they have to do until the current situation is tackled and handled accordingly. Verglas is a strong believer of getting things done fully, as well as maintaining stability between others. Despite seeming rather passive and pacifistic, Verglas is still a capable fighter and will defend herself. Her dominance is asserted in a motherly manner rather than through brute force and harsh words alone. They are not judgemental, and will not scold you for your beliefs or opinions. Though they may debate, they do not intend harm. They seek peace. To that they follow a motto, a well known one oftentimes phrased as "to each their own" - this could be in regards to opinions, in pacing, in thoughts, memories; they are patient and willing to accept others for who they are. They may offer advice on how to tweak certain aspects only if the other is unhappy with their current stance. Verglas very much enjoys the idea of living one's life to the absolute fullest, regardless of the bumps in the trail. Skillset & Abilities :Skills :* Climbing: Verglas is known to be an exceptional climber. Especially when it comes down to needing to hide within forests, or climbing up a large pile of rocks. They seem to take it as a hobby to climb up the sides of cliffs in their free time. :* Charisma: The heir to Axinite is almost required to be good at speaking. Granted one could probably look the part if they tried hard enough - but Verglas' speaking is what keeps the MudWing Kingdom from engaging in war with other tribes. :* Fighting: Verglas is known to be a very capable fighter in the royal family. Oftentimes, this is what confuses others most about their status of whether they're a royal guard or a prince. :Natural Abilities :* Breath Holding: As a MudWing ability, Verglas can hold their breath for up to an hour. Sometimes longer (by minutes) if they're focused enough. :* Fire: While only usable when warm enough, Verglas does have firebreath that's capable to be used. :* Muddy Camouflage: Verglas is able to hide within mud puddles, or mud-like puddles if necessary. Truly, they'd rather hide in trees. :* Strength: Being both a MudWing & a BigWings makes it almost set in stone that Verglas is strong. While she doesn't look it at times, the underestimation can be her ultimate advantage when taking part in battles or sparring matches. Relationships * Queen Axinite: Verglas has a standard relationship with their mother. Being the eldest and heir to her throne, Ver is constantly being prepped for the position by Axinite personally. They frequently go on meetings with other queens together, and sometimes the occasional hunt. (Though, Verglas does more of the dirty work than the Queen.) * King Bedrock: Verglas has tons of fun with their father. They think Bedrock is a very flamboyant and humorous individual and enjoy each moment they get to be together. Bedrock is more in charge of military branches though, and isn't home all the time, but when he is he goes to Verglas first. * Princess Basswood: Basswood is prone to being spiteful and wanting to prove herself to be the better fit for the throne, and Verglas is not fond of that one bit. Whatever Verglas does, Basswood seems to do the same exact thing just to get the attention of their mother. Verglas has a subtle concern for her, not wanting her to fall into a dark place through being the middle daughter. * Prince Andisols: The older brother of the two, but the younger brother to Verglas, Andisols and Verglas have a pretty solid relationship. The two don't bicker often, in fact the two often spar together due to Andi's dream of being a royal guard and maybe a commander to the military. Andi seems to be the closest with Verglas, being their go-to guard for trips and the like. Though Verglas is sure it's just so he can gain experience points. * Prince Grime: Grime is the baby brother to the elder siblings, being only a little older than Butternut. He's not wanting the royal life. He volunteers frequently down at farms and serving food for those who can't hunt on their own, and Verglas respects that deeply. Whenever they can, Verglas makes sure that they can help Grime with his tasks and goals. * Princess Butternut: Being the baby of the group, Butternut gets the most attention from others but the least from Axinite. Verglas is almost the substitute mother, caring for Butternut when nobody else can. The two often bake together when Verglas is no longer busy with regal tasks, or they make mud pies in the yard. * Lady Trachyte: Trachyte is the sister to Axinite, coming from the more judgemental roots of their bloodline. Trachyte frequently pesters Verglas for what they do and why they act, things like that. They're not fond of her presence whatsoever, it seems. Though they wouldn't prefer her dead, they are family after all. * Lady Lamb: Lamb is the soft-spoken sister to Axinite. She tries her best to be understanding to everything but most times she still doesn't get it. She's wise, which is something Verglas admires about her. The two used to sit down and make crafts together, but since Verglas has grown they've been more occupied with the preparations of becoming the Queen. History Verglas hatched during the last light of the moons before sunrise on a cold evening. They struggled pushing through the shell of their egg, but eventually prevailed. By the time the eldest MudWing dragonet was out of the egg and assisting their siblings, the sunlight was already beginning to slice through the darkness. With light aiding the hatchling, they continued their mission of helping the two other shells break. It took time, and after the Queen and King had awoken from their slumber, they'd been greeted by the chirps and coos of the three dragonets. Axinite had questioned which of the eggs hatched first, since Verglas hadn't exactly looked much bigger than Basswood or Andisols. The younger dragonet duo was named first, in fact. But the moment Axinite noticed the bigwings' icy eyes, her decision was final. How they figured out Verglas had been the first to emerge was through the texture of the shells, and the fact the dragonet held the coolness of the night upon their scales. :(im not the best at writing histories/backstories so i usually leave them blank until the end. forgive me, i will work on this) Trivia :* Verglas was made for the color contest. :* Verglas means "a thin coating of ice or frozen rain on an exposed surface." :* Initially, they were going to be a RainWing. Gallery reference done by Piggyxl. 5DE91566-017D-4895-8193-E48955D4CFE2.png|coloration ref Category:Content (FearStrikerKrysantheShimmer) Category:Characters Category:Non-Binary Category:Work In Progress Category:Status (Royalty) Category:MudWings Category:Status (BigWing)